


Two Sides of the Same Coin

by Erika (Aeiouna)



Series: Asexual!Kevin [2]
Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Asexuality, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 20:48:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2825648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/pseuds/Erika





	Two Sides of the Same Coin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ocelot_Summer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ocelot_Summer/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Different Kind of Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/265064) by [Erika (Aeiouna)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/pseuds/Erika). 



Nick and Kevin had a routine. When Nick got aroused, Kevin would happily suck him off, or jack him off, and that would be the end of it. Nick never had to reciprocate, and they never had to have sex. It was a routine they had fallen into ever since Kevin had told him he was asexual. It had taken Nick time to get used to the idea, and he had almost left Kevin over it, but in the end he realized that he loved Kevin too much for that to stop them from being together, and he had come up with the compromise that Kevin could get Nick off in other way, whatever he was comfortable with. It works for them.

Nick slinked onto the couch next to Kevin and rubbed up and down his arm. "Hey Kev?"

Kevin looked up from his book. "Yeah Nicky?"

"Are you up to doing stuff?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, I could do that, I'll meet you in our room," Kevin got up and headed for the room, Nick at his heels, undressing the whole way.

Nick laid on the bed and pulled Kevin beside him. Kevin reached for the lotion they used and squirted a little in his hand, stroking Nick softly, just to get him going, then he'd get more vigorous at the end.

Nick closed his eyes and thrust into Kevin's hand. He really appreciated Kevin being able to do this for him, because he was almost doing Nick a favor.

His thrusting got faster to meet Kevin's stroking. He pulled Kevin close and wrapped his arms around him. Kevin liked to cuddle. He liked to cuddle a lot, it was the closest thing to sex that Kevin ever asked for, so Nick was happy to oblige. And he really liked to oblige in cases like this because it only seemed fair. They both get what they needed. He shifted to a spooning position, Kevin the large spoon as he kept stroking. Nick really liked doing this that way, it really got him off and soon he was finished, and Kevin was cleaning him up.

Nick propped himself up on his elbow. "So when did you know?"

"When did I know what?" Kevin asked.

"That you were asexual."

"I've always known, ever since I was a kid. I really realized it when I was a teenager. When most people had bikini girls or men just in jeans on their walls, I had neither. I never did. I never looked at girls, or boys for that matter. I never wanted to. I was more interested in making friends, and work, and everything else. So, it was a natural thing. Kinda like how you figured out you were bisexual, I guess." He tossed the towel he used for cleanup in the hamper and laid next to Nick. He ran a hand through his hair and reached for his book again.

"That makes sense. So was Kristin....?" he had to ask.

"She was asexual too. It worked really well, cause we never wanted anything. Mason was in vitro, cause we couldn't even bother having sex for that," he chuckled at that last one. "Kinda funny, if you think of it. You're actually the first person I've dated who hasn't been asexual as well. It's been a totally learning curve, that's for sure. I don't mind it though, I love you too much."

"I love you too," Nick smiled. "I'm glad we came up with something that works for us. I was reading that a lot of asexual/sexual couples don't get to that point. Their libidos are just too mismatched, and that's a bit of a shame."

Kevin nodded in agreement. "Yeah, it just takes a few words, some communication, and something will work itself out."

"Yeah." Nick looked at the ceiling. "I did a lot of reading when you told me. I wanted to understand you. I've not as immature as I make myself out to be."

"I know," Kevin smiled, "That's why I took a chance on you. You're not the same kid you used to be."

"Of course not," Nick nodded, "Been through too much for that to be the case, you know?"

"Yeah," Kevin turned to his book. "What else did you read about?"

"How asexuality is invisible, and how it seems like we're two sides of the same coin. You know, because bisexuality is also invisible. I'm just confused, you know?"

"Yeah. And I've just never had the right person have sex with me."

"Exactly."

Kevin sighed. "We're so different, but it seems like we're also alike. Maybe that's why we get along so well. Because we both get each other in a way, we're dealing with similar erasure of a huge part of who we happen to be."

Nick nodded. "Yeah, that would make a lot of sense. I get you because no one believes asexuality exists, just as no one believes bisexuality exists. It kinda sucks."

"Yeah, it really does," Kevin put his book down and looked at Nick. "But we both know they're both real, obviously. And that we realize we're real and a part of us is real and this... this us thing is real. That's all that matters. Did you know a lot of the people on the asexuality boards told me we'd never work out when I posted about wanting to date you?" He chuckled.

"Really? That's terrible!" Nick was a little annoyed. "Because we clearly work!"

"Yeah, they ate their words once I told them of our compromise."

"Talking, it works."

"Yup," Kevin said as he kissed Nick's cheek. "We're now the poster couple for an asexual/sexual romance in the homoromantic board. What do you think about that?"

"I think that's kinda cool, I like being a poster something."

"Maybe you should post one of these days?"

"I could come up with something. They like to hear from sexual people? Well, sexual partners of asexual people?"

"I think they'd really like to hear from you. I think they'd really like you, period."

"Then I'll do it."


End file.
